


My Youth is Yours

by PandaEmpress



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, I feel like shit rn, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaEmpress/pseuds/PandaEmpress
Summary: A short drabble in which Victor indirectly gets Yuuri to confess.





	

 

Yuuri Katsuki.

My dear. My darling. My  _love._

"VICTOR! I thought I told you to keep your hands to _yourself_  while we're in public."

I could barely contain my laugh.

"Sorry, dear. But you just looked so-"

"NO."

"But Yuuri I just wanna tell you-"

**"GRRRRR."**

"-how beautiful you are."

A gorgeous blush splayed across his cheeks as he hid behind his sky blue scarf. I felt my chest practically burst with so many emotions I could barely tell one from the other.

"Staaaaahhhhp. You're such a moron."

"I'm _your_  moron and you love me."

His doe brown eyes went wide before his blush darkened, face going further behind the scarf.

"Yes. Yes, you are... And yes... Yes, I do."

It came out in a low whisper and my heart nearly stopped. _Sweet lord. **Thank you.**_

 _'I do believe hugs are in order,'_ my thoughts come as I swoop over to my dear Yuuri, planting a kiss on his forehead and then proceeding to cling to him for dear life. The surprise on his face strangely satisfying.

"People are staring, Victor-!"

"Oooohhh fuck these people."

Yuuri laughs.

"Victor, I really don't want to fuck _all_  these people-"

"MY YUURI LOVES ME!"

"Sssshhhhhhh. You're so embarrassing," he murmurs red as a tomato. The brightest of smiles adorning his face. I swear hes a fucking angel.

I can't help but laugh. "I love you too, Yuuri."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a reaaaaally good mood. :D Was listening to Youth by Troye Sivan and Lakehouse by Of Monsters and Men.


End file.
